


Unavoidable Truths

by rumithealien



Series: changing the rules to play the game [2]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithealien/pseuds/rumithealien
Summary: Dizzee, Thor and their friends consider their relationship, where it's headed and how they have to redefine what relationships mean for themselves. Though there's one thing they can all agree on.





	Unavoidable Truths

**Author's Note:**

> I've got specifics of the triggers mentioned above in the end notes so if you need to check them thats where to go  
> also the girl in episode 6 doesn't have a name but i've seen several people call her Carmen so i've used that name

Carmen could hardly believe this was the same boy she’d met a couple of months ago. He’d been so over whelmed and clueless when she’d first met him. Hell, Carmen hadn’t even been sure if he’d known he liked boys or if he was even aware that was an option. 

Though that being said if she’d learned anything about Dizzee in the past few months it was that he threw himself into the things he loved with a passion. She was grateful for that. She knew Thor fell quick and hard for people and she’d seen her friend’s heart get broken too often by people whose energy just didn’t match his.

It didn’t seem like that was going to be a problem here. Getting the two of them to take their eyes off each other long enough to talk to either of them on the other hand. That was proving to be difficult. 

The third time Thor smeared Dizzee’s makeup she banished him from the room to get them all drinks. 

“I swear you two are either the sappiest or the horniest couple I know an I’m not sure which is worse”

Dizzee spun round in his chair to smirk at her. He was all dressed up this time. He’d embroidered silver buttons along the hem of the dress she’s given him as a gift. They’d been at a ball and he’ been staring at the performing queens with a look that she recognised. It hadn’t even taken any cajoling and the look on Dizzee’s face when she’d pulled the dress out of her bag.

Well she supposed that’s how she’d looked the when Thor had bought her that first dress. A mixture of desire and fear. 

He didn’t look scared at all now. Ruffled but not scared. 

“Go on see if you can finish your face before he gets back. Though I doubt it’ll last long. I’ll do your hair.”

Dizzee rolled his eyes at her and finished applying his lipstick. “Carmen?”

“Mmm..” She mumbled preoccupied with trying to fix the flowers she had carefully placed in Dizzee’s hair not ten minutes ago. Not that you could tell anymore they were mostly crushed and lopsided now. 

He glanced at her in the mirror. Oh shit she thought now he looks as scared as when I met him. “You ever feel like all the atoms in your body are being drawn to two separate points? And you can’t stop them wanting to go in those directions but you feel like at some point if you don’t make those two points the same point you’ll be torn apart.”

Oh fuck she knew exactly where this train of thought led. She’d seen friends follow it through before and it never ended the way they expected. 

“Rumi, I don’t think I’m the one you should be having this conversation with. Maybe you’re forgetting but I’m still Oscar at home. Thor is the one you want to be asking about this. I mean he’s the fool that followed that thought through.” She shrugged. Trying to imitate apathy and failing miserably. While it was impossible to divorce the thought completely from her mind, while she was here Carmen preferred not to think about anything outside the bubble the ball created. 

She finished fixing Dizzee’s hair and tried to catch his eye in the mirror.

“I’m not saying not to do it. I’m just saying make sure you have a backup plan in case it all goes to shit. Make sure you have a way out and for god’s sake scope out people’s thoughts beforehand don’t just jump in without thinking. I couldn’t bare it if you got hurt Rumi. I mean it.”

Dizzee looked up at her and smiled. Damn this kid she thought. She wasn’t sure how he’d slid so easily into her life as if he’d always been there. She supposed it helped that he’d approached her and Thor the same way no big drama, no crisis, just oh that would explain a lot. If it’d been anyone else Thor’s plan of I just invited him no he doesn’t know what kinda party it is, no I won’t tell him beforehand, might have blown up in his face but apparently Dizzee just rolled with things. 

She hoped if things really did goes pear shaped previous evidence would suggest he’d be able to roll with that too. Though she hoped he never had too.

“I’ll be careful Carmen, you know me. Thor’s the one who keeps almost getting caught bombing.”

“Please you know I saved your ass first time we met.” Carmen took the precariously balanced drink Thor had balanced on his arm as he tried to close the door behind him.

“Saving me once doesn’t counteract the ten times I’ve had to save you, sweetheart.” Dizzee took the offered drink from Thor a teasing smirk playing around his lips.

“What do you think then?” He gestured at his completed appearance.

“You look wonderful, Rumi.” Dizzee ducked his head at the praise. “Come on then Carmen will have or hides if we make her miss her opportunity to dance you know.” 

Carmen rolled her eyes at the pair of them. They clearly only had eyes for each other she probably could have left them in an empty room for a week and they’d be happy so long as they could talk to each other. She considered the conversation she’d had with Dizzee earlier. Well, Fools and Lovers as they said. 

“Onwards lovebirds. As Rumi likes to say we’ve got the whole night ahead of us and she’s spread her cloak across the heavens and sown her hearts into its folds to help guide our way.”

Carmen may not have ever been in love herself but those two at least made her believe in it.

~~~

Carlo half wanted to curse himself out for it but damn him he actually liked the kid. Don’t get him wrong he still thought he was a couple of songs short of a full playlist but he never started any trouble, in fact he shut down trouble where possible, he always asked questions but seemed genuinely interested in what the person had to say and he could deck out a wall like no one else. Well no one else for that price at least. The fact that Carlo’s reputation had gotten a huge boost due to his ‘uncovering’ of Set Me Free of course helped. 

Carlo had been more than a little surprised when he’d pulled Thor over to one side to ask him where in the hell he’d found a record like that and Thor had pointed out the kid sitting in the corner talking to Carmen. 

Well more like questioning her. Kid never stopped asking questions the whole time. How does this work? What does that do? How do you choose your music? Curious little bugger he was.

But he’d answered every question dutifully before asking to if he could possibly know where that record had come from if it wasn’t too much trouble. 

Kid had answered no problem. Said it was his sister’s album. Her and her friends had got it made and he listened to it and just known Thor had to hear it. Carlo wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at the pure chance involved in it.

To think that this kid’s crush on Thor would be the thing that uncovered that jewel. Hell, he couldn’t have hoped for better. He’d made the kid promise to get him a copy of any other records his sister made. No way he was letting another DJ get to these before him.

The kid always seemed to turn up at parties when Thor was there and he always made time to ask more questions of just about anyone. At some point the kid had gone from being the kid to Rumi. Carlo wasn’t even sure at what point he’d gotten attached to this kid with his homemade clothes and wide eyed stare but before three months was out he’d offered to let Rumi paint a mural on one of the walls of the club.

Jeez the way his eyes lit up when he’d asked almost made up for the hundred questions he got asked about what he wanted in the mural. He’d answered them as vaguely as possible it was clear Rumi was just nervous that he’d fuck it up or something. No point limiting him if it was possible not to. 

He looked across the dancefloor and could see Rumi dancing in the crowd with Thor and Carmen, the inseparable trio. Rumi seemed to have taken to the scene like a duck to water. 

He hoped it went well for the kid. He hoped it went well for them both if he was honest with himself. Watching the two of them orbit each other like satellites Carlo smiled. Yeah, he thought those two are going to be fine. 

~~~

Thor stared at the ceiling and thanked every and any god in the heavens and under it that he’d made that reckless choice all those months ago to grab Dizzee and pull him into his hiding place. Scratch that he thought he wanted thank every god that he’d made every single one of those reckless choices that had led to him lying here listening to the rain fall while Dizzee slept peacefully atop of him.

It was times like these when the voice at the back of Thor’s head, the one that sounded and spoke like his father, was quietest. It was never truly gone and sometimes doubted it ever would but it’d gotten quieter over time. Dizzee had helped with that more than Thor would like to admit.

Dizzee felt like a wonderful constant in his life. It was as if he’d always been there and always would be. The thought should have been frightening or at least mildly concerning. It wasn’t.

He couldn’t believe it’d only been a year ago they’d met. Thor had of course been following Rumi’s work for years trying to piece together the story behind the alien avatar from the artwork on the train tunnels. 

He hadn’t managed to piece it together till he’d met Rumi in person. And he wasn’t anything like he’d expected. Dizzee had blown him away and Thor had, in what he reflected back on as a moment of madness, given him his precious sketch book barely a few hours after meeting him. That reckless behaviour had continued when he’d invited him to the drag ball. He hadn’t even been 100% sure the guy wasn’t straight at that point for Christ sakes.

He could clearly remember walking back to his flat that night in a state of turmoil cause what if he’d just planted the seeds that would ruin this friendship. Carmen had comforted him about it in her own way. That is to say by telling him that he was an idiot and wasn’t it better to know now before he got even further invested.

He’d been pretty sure Dizzee wasn’t straight though if Thor was honest with himself he’d been known to misread signals when his own feelings were involved. Sure sometimes he’d caught him staring but that could have been hero worship and sure the backstory he’d given Rumi echoed Thor’s own feelings but again that could have been a metaphor for something else. When he really thought about why he’d invited Dizzee to that party it all boiled down to one simple fact, Thor had just known. He’d known that this boy was going to be important to him, had known that he was going to matter and that why he’d gambled. He’d been right though and that gamble had resulted in one of the best things to ever happen to him. 

Scratch that Thor decided a stream of best things, a trail of best things that led to him lying here now with Dizzee. Their clothes from the party strewn around the room, a new painting drying in the corner and lingering smears of lipstick across his face. 

And that’s when it hit him.

He was serious about them Thor realised. Serious enough that had circumstances been different he’d have been nervously asking Dizzee to come round for dinner to meet his parents. Dizzee snuffled in his sleep, turning his head to attempt to burrow closer to Thor smearing lipstick across his chest as he did. Thor chuckled darkly. If things were very different. As things stood that was impossible for a variety of reasons that Thor liked to keep his mind far away from as much as possible.

It was pointless to linger on these thoughts Thor chided himself. They were never going to happen and wishing for them would only salt the wound. He knew this. Damnit he’d known this when he and Dizzee and first got together. Hell he’d known it with his first relationship with a man. 

He knew it was irrational, and he knew there wasn’t anyway around it but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. It hurt when he’d met Dizzee’s brothers and none of them new who he was, it hurt when the two of them were walking and he had to curb the urge to take Dizzee’s hand.

He knew they were toeing the line as it was with Thor attending every one of Dizzee’s performances that he could and Dizzee frequently sneaking out of his house to visit and stay over, but still it made him envious of Dizzee’s stories of Zeke and Mylene. The two may not be the most stable of couples but they were out in the open. That wasn’t an option for Dizzee and him in 90% of situations. They couldn’t go to a movie, or discuss their relationship drama with their family. Not that they really had any to discuss. Thor sighed.

This was pointless. And on top of that it didn’t matter he told himself. Sure, he and Dizzee wouldn’t be able to go through the traditional milestones that relationships did but screw being sad over that. They’d make their own set of milestones in the same way they’d created their own little world in this room and filled it with their art and their ideas and their thoughts. 

They just had to change the way they thought about things. If Thor couldn’t bring Dizzee flowers then he’d paint him a mural. If he couldn’t hold his hand he’d just have to listen more carefully to what Dizzee was saying. They didn’t have to quite playing the game they just had to change the rules a little to fit.

Dizzee squirmed and cracked an eye open, took one look at Thor and burst out laughing. Thor raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him explain. If past experience gave him any clues he had lipstick all over him and he looked a state.

“Sorry it’s just remind me to help you clean all that off your face before I leave tomorrow. You look like an abstract art painting.”

Thor chuckled. “And whose fault is that?” Dizzee shrugged unrepentant. 

“Mine I guess.” He smiled and yawned. “Do we have time to go back to sleep for a bit before I have to run?”

Thor nodded, wrapped his arms around Dizzee’s frame and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Dizzee hummed quietly in response. Yeah, Thor thought this was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> the implied homophobia tag is for both carmen and thor implying that he got disowned by his parents at some point and same as last time there's implications that they could be at risk of being hurt cause they're together and carmen does bring up her deadname at one point during this fic
> 
> Anyway you should all thank Guilli for this fic cause she stoked my obsession with these two and listened to me when i sent her hc at 4 am  
> my tumblr is ihavetosavetheworldagain come yell with me about this show  
> and again if you have any feedback or constructive criticism feel free to comment bc it's greatly appreciated and it's what made me write this sequel


End file.
